Skyrim: Ultimate Edition
by Paradox The Ruler
Summary: We all know the story of Skyrim, but what happens if the story changes? Things are added to history, well it's up to you my dear reader to find out what happens.


_**What up guys, a fanfiction about my favorite game, beside Naruto ultimate ninja storm 4. I don't own Skyrim, or any other materials I borrow from other sources. Enjoy the read my subjects.**_

* * *

A blonde Nord wearing a set of regular clothes and boots with an iron dagger around his waist, groaned as he got off the carriage that had taken him and his best friend to their native homeland of Skyrim.

"I hate long trips on those carriages. Why couldn't we have just walked Jasmine."

His friend Jasmine chuckled at his reaction to sleeping most of the way in the carriage ride from the Imperial City. Jasmine was above average for a Nord woman in almost everyway, She had fairer skin and wavy dirty blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. Instead of wearing regular clothes like Paradox, she wore an enchanted set of mage robes that enhanced her talent in the art of Restoration.

"Just be glad that I'm the one paying for our ride to Skyrim." With that Jasmine handed a bag of 100 gold septims to the carriage driver before he started the trip back to the Imperial City.

The forest around them was teeming with life as Paradox managed to ease the motion sickness he had gotten from sleeping on the carriage for a long time.

"Shut up Jasmine, What hold are we in anyway?" He said as he looked around the large forest that was apart of Skyrim's wilderness. Jasmine then took out a map she had gotten for their trip that had the hold capitals marked on it as well as several towns dotted along the map.

"We're on the edge of the Falkreath hold, close to the border of The Rift, and Whiterun holds. From what the map says, we should a ways away from a town called Helgen."

Paradox nodded as he made sure his pack was secured around his shoulders. Jasmine did the same with the small satchel that was around her waist. Soon, both Nords began to follow the road northwest to Helgen. As they walked towards the direction that Helgen was in, the pair ran into a pack of four wolves. Paradox managed to kill two of the wolves, while Jasmine used her Flame spell to kill the other two wolves. The two nords stopped for a moment in order to take the fur from the wolves and place them in the sack that held their supplies.

Soon after obtaining four pieces of Wolf Fur, They arrived at the entrance to Helgen in about five minutes. Of course, They had arrived just as several Imperial carriages had also arrived at Helgen.

"What are they doing with those prisoners?" Jasmine had watched the Imperial soldiers clear the carriages of the prisoner and take a role call before lining them up in front of a stone chopping block.

Paradox sighed sadly at Jasmine."They're going to execute them Jasmine. That's what they do with prisoners of war…"

They both knew of the civil war that was occurring in Skyrim, but that didn't stop Jasmine from seeming a bit saddened at the thought of killing them all, they were fellow Nords after all. Her eyes also widened in shock as she watched a prisoner dressed in a set of ragged robes try and run before being shot down by the archers. After that small event, the execution preceded.

The young pair quickly seated themselves at the town inn, way from the execution.

Meanwhile, a ways before them the execution had started. As the priest of Arkay was giving them their rights, a stormcloak soldier had had marched up to the chopping block, not want to keep his accepted death waiting. This made both Paradox and Jasmine respect the unnamed soldier a bit before he was executed. A blond Nord that was waiting for his turn said something after the soldier was executed, but they couldn't hear what he had said.

As they got ready for the next execution a mysterious roar could be heard causing everyone to look around for a moment.

"Paradox, you heard that too correct? I wasn't just hearing things?" From the tone of Jasmine's voice, Paradox could tell she had been a bit frightened by the roar of the unknown animal.

"I don't know, but it might be too late to leave now." His face was solemn as he said those words.

Moments later, the same roar was heard but louder. Suddenly, a huge black Dragon with sinister red eyes could be seen landing on the central tower of Helgen. Seconds after landed, the black Dragon unleashed a different roar, as if commanding the very sky itself, flaming rocks started to hurl down at them from the left many of the citizens unprepared and in a panic, but Paradox and Jasmine both hurried over to the inn door. Before they could even reach the door, a flaming rock had crashed into the door causing both of them to back away from the burning wreckage. They turned around to see the town in chaos and flaming debris scattered around the town.

"Gods above, Why is this happening?" As Paradox spoke, Jasmine remained silent as she saw the charred bodies of what she thought were imperial soldiers. Suddenly, the two Nords heard a male voice call out.

"Hey, over here you two! Quick, that Dragon might notice you two!" The source of the voice was one of the Stormcloaks that was to be executed right at the doorway of the stone tower next to the Inn. Being more focused on their survival, Paradox and Jasmine hurried over to the stone tower. The Nord quickly let them in and closed the door in a hurry.

"Good to see you both made it out of there alive. My name's Ralof."

Paradox and Jasmine ignored Ralof as they settled into the base of the tower, they also noticed a Nord with dark hair and regal attire standing by the door. Near the staircase, two Nords wearing the same armor were helping their injured comrades. The now named Nord turned towards the Nord in regal attire.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" The Nord named Ulfric kept his face solemn even as he started his response.

"Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move, Now!"

Ralof nodded to Ulfric, who was his obvious superior. Ralof then turned toward Paradox and Jasmine, who had been using the moment to calm themselves.

"Ralof, how do we get out of here?" Jasmine looked at Ralof hoping he had a solution. before he ran up the stone staircase.

"Up through the tower! Let's go!" The two Nords quickly ran behind him until they came across another Nord with the same armor as Ralof. The unnamed Nord looked at the three of them as he was trying to move debris from blocking the exit to the top of the stone tower.

"We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way." Suddenly, the Dragon busted through the tower creating a huge hole, some of the debris hitting the Nord that was clearing the staircase. The black Dragon then unleashed a massive amount of fire out of its mouth. The three Nords stood back from the flames until the black Dragon stopped and flew away from the stone tower.

Ralof carefully approached the hole in the tower to see the caved in roof of the former Inn to show the second floor of the building.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow other before moving back a few feet and ran out through the hole in the tower and landed shakingly on the second floor of the Inn.

"This should be impossible!" Shouted Paradox as he ran to the edge of the second floor and fell to the bottom floor.

"Apparently not considering a Dragon is burning this place to the ground!" Shouted Jasmine as she ran after her friend.

Both Nords saw an Imperial soldier and an older Nord wearing a set of Iron Armor, hiding behind the ruins of a house, a couple yards away a child was trying to help another Nord up.

"Haming, you get over here now!" The Imperial soldier moved up toward the child as Haming looked back at the Imperial soldier. The Nord that was on the ground ushered for the child to run to safety. Haming nodded and ran towards the Imperial soldier. Suddenly the black Dragon landed behind the dying nord and unleashed another breath of flames, killing the Nord.

"Torolf! Gods… Everyone get back!" The three of them crouched even further behind the house to hide from the Dragon. The Imperial soldier then turned towards Jasmine and Paradox.

"Still alive you two? Keep close with me if you want to stay that way," The Imperial soldier then turned towards the older Nord, "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defence."

"God's guide you, Hadvar." With a nod at the older Nord, Hadvar hurried over to a small gap against the wall and a set of destroyed houses. Jasmine and Paradox followed him knowing that even if it sounded like a threat to them earlier it actually wasn't.

"Stay close to wall you two!" As soon as Hadvar said that, the black Dragon landed on the wall above them. All three of them were shaking in fear hoping the Dragon wouldn't notice them. instead, the dragon quickly killed a single Imperial archer and flew off again.

"Thank the gods that thing didn't notice us." Hadvar nodded silently agreeing with what Paradox had said along with Jasmine.

Once the black Dragon and flew away from them, the three Nords ran through the ruins of a burned down house and into the clear part of the town. They could also hear General Tullius giving orders to his soldiers. General Tullius then turned to where he saw Hadvar, Jasmine, and Paradox.

"Guards, get the townspeople to safety! Hadvar, into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!" With that Hadvar, along with Jasmine and Paradox, began to run towards the inn in the western part of town. much of the town was already in ruins and nearly all the soldiers were attacking the strange black Dragon.

As the three Nords approached the Inn, they all saw Ralof as he had just finished climbing over some rubble. "Ralof you damned traitor! Out of our way!" The Nord dressed in Imperial armor took out his sword as the Stormcloak took out his axe. "We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time!" They both glared at each other before Jasmine seeing that they were about to kill each other, quickly jumped in before that dragon flying above them tried to kill them.

"Both of you come on! We need more people if we want to get out of here alive! Both of you can head your separate ways once we're safe!" Leaving all three male Nords in silence for a second, Jasmine ran into the Inn, shortly followed by Paradox, Hadvar, and Ralof.

* * *

 _ **Ok, I have actually planned this out a lot. I also based the Main Characters on me and one of my friends, this was before I remembered that she preferred Khajiits. So remember to read and review, So says your king.**_


End file.
